Til The End
by BoricuaDanii
Summary: Spinner Wants Paige Back, Does She Want Him Back, Will Alex Let Him Have Her. Crappy Summary, Please R
1. Chapter 1

-1Until The End

Disclaimer-I don't own Degrassi or any of there characters ( if I did I wouldn't be writing this on fanfic.

Paiges POV

I Walk into the dot wit Alex when Spinner walks up to us, "Paige can we talk?"

"what about?"

"can we just talk"

"whatever you need to say you can say in front of Alex"

"Paige can I talk to you alone please"

"fine! Alex ill be right back" I say as I walk to the back of the dot with Spinner, he slowly goes in to kiss me, I pull back "spinner, I cant do this, I'm with Alex"

"do you think she with actually care"

"yea she will I c-" he than starts kissing me and puts his hands on my waist . I push him off of me "I said no! bye." I walk back to Alex and we walk to Alex house without saying a word. When we walked in her house jay was on the couch "hey guys ya'll finally decide to come home"

"what are you doing here?"

"just chillin… did you forget the key you gave me?"

"just get out of my house!" jay walks out the house. Me and alex went into her room. "what was all that about?"

"spinner kissed me"

"why did you let him kiss you?"

"I told him that I was with you I couldn't do it than he kissed me"

"lets call him and tell him to come ova"

"but why?"

" just call him and tell him to come"

"fine whatever you say"

I pick up the phone and dial spinners cell phone number it rang 2ce than he picked up

"spinner"

"yea"

Can u come over alex's house"

"sure, when?"

"um…right now"

"ill be over there in like 20 minutes"

"okay bye"

I hung up the phone and looked at alex "20 mins, and why you wanted me to call him" she just looks at me and than kisses me.

20 minutes later…

Spinner knocks on the door alex yells come in. he walks into the house and to slexs bedroom. We both just lay there naked with the covers over us. Laughing. Spinner smiles "you want me to leave or what"

"no stay join…"

"alex are you crazy…"

"yea are you?"

"um…….." I just look at her she starts to kiss me again spinner takes off his shirt and climbs into the bed the next morning alex gets up and goes in the bathroom she gets in the shower, i than went into the bathroom, "what was that about,"

"all what about?"

"why did you do that, what did u plan the whole thing"

"no , not really"

"I don't even like spinner I have him how could you hav-"

"ill just go than, bye" spinner says as he puts on his clothes

"spinner no wa-" spinner than shuts the door behind him as he leaves


	2. Chapter 2

-1'Till the End

-Alex's POV-

Paige looks at me as I'm in the shower and walks out the bathroom, "ill talk to you later"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to hazels" she walks out the door than walks back inside the bathroom and says "I love you Alex"

"I love you too Paige" she than kisses me softly than takes off her clothes and gets in the shower. "What happen to going to Hazel's house?"

"Forget about it" she kisses me softly under the water

-Monday at the Dot-

-Paige's POV-

"Spinner can I talk to you for a min"

"Why don't you hate me?"

"Spinner will you just talk to me"

"What do you want?"

"Spinner im sorry I didn't mean it like that like how I said it"

"Ohm so uyou didn't mean you HATES me?"

"No I didn't I mean anything by it I was just mad cause I didn't want to do that"

"You seemed like you was having fun and now you all you don't want to do it"

"Well…it was fun but I still didn't want to do it"

"Why?"

"Because I'm with Alex not with you"

"She didn't seem like she cared"

"I have to go" I walk out of the dot looking back at him I go to Alex's house I walk in and she's on the couch naked

"Why are you naked?"

"Waiting for you baby"

"I'm not in the mood "

"What's wrong?"

"Did you plan the whole thing with spinner, you and me?"

"No…"

"I think you did plan it"

"Do you want me to be with him or something?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what how am I acting?"

"Paige is you on drugs? Just sit down"

"I don't want to sit I want to stand, but did you plan it?"

"Yes ok I want you to be with spinner you happy"

"Or you kidding me"

"No I don't want you to be with spinner I want you to be with me"

"I'm confused, I need to lie down"

We go into the bedroom I lay on the bed and Alex lies next to me and start playing with my hair

"I love you Paige" she just stares into my eyes I smile at her and kiss her softly and put the covers over me as I turn around facing the wall Alex just lays there next to me holding me. She kisses the back of my neck. I turn around "I love you too Alex" Alex smiles at me, I put my hand around her waist and move her closer to me someone bangs on the front door I get up and answer the door its jay "where is that hoe"

"Alex isn't a hoe and what the fuck you doing here?" jay than kisses me grabbing my waist

"get the fuck off of me" he than kisses my neck

"stop it!" Alex runs out the room with a robe on "what's going o- Jay get the fuck off of her"

"don't fucking touch me you hoe" he punches her in her face she falls to the ground bleeding, not moving.

"wat the fuck do you want Jay"

"I want you baby"

"your drunk get away frm me, don't touch me" he smacks me in my face and than rips off my shirt, "jay don't please" he looks at me, a tear runs down my face, he kissed me "im sorry" he walks out the door , I run to slex "are you ok, alex, wake up, alex," I grabbed the phone and called 911


End file.
